


Dragon Mates

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair come into possession of two dragon medallions that change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Mates

Disclaimers: Credit to Pet Fly, Sentinel is their characters. Any others are mine, so don't use them unless I tell you you can, PLEASE.

Notes: For a newbie, I just had to write something, anything. This came about from an idea I had from years ago. I may write something of an off tangent later. It depends if anyone likes this. Contact me either way and if you don't like it tell me why. The writer wants to know. Decided to go ahead and post without being beta'ed. Otherwise, I'll just get scared. Sorry, I promise to do so next time.

*****

**Dragon Mates**

by 

Donna R

Watching from the shadows of the building, the stranger stood there and observed the couple before him. "I wonder if they're the ones the prophecy foretells of," he comments to himself. "I hope they are, but right now it doesn't matter. Even if they are'nt we still need finders. I hope I have enough time to train them." Taking another look, he raised his hand and disappears from sight.

____________________________________________

"Chief, get over here right now!"

"I'm already here, Jim. You don't need to yell. What's eating you? You've got to lighten up over last night, man. I mean, even though she was using you to make her man jealous at the restaurant he owns and dumps you after the first date when he has you not so politely escorted out the door doesn't give you the right to jump on everyone else," Blair exclaims, while Jim sat at his desk giving all the paperwork in front of him the evil eye, looking as if he was having one of those days everyone hates. <I wonder if I'll make his day even worse> he chuckles inside his head at the mood he'll be in once he finds out the paperwork for that convention in Dallas has to be in tomorrow. Walking over to him in no rush at all, he hands him a packet.

Jim gives him a cold, no mood for humor look and asks, "What the hell is that, Sandburg."

"It's the paperwork that administration has been trying to send you for the past month and a half for that convention in Dallas that we're supposed to attend. Jim, how could you put this off so long. If you didn't want to do it, you could have told me and I would've done it in my spare time. I don't need to have this to do tonight as well as the midterm exams that have to be graded. And from the look of things, I'll be the one doing it."

Leaning back, Jim looked at him with suppressed frustration. Giving him a stern look and a fair warning in his eyes, said "I'm sorry Chief, it's just that of all the things that could happen to me on a date, getting assaulted by her jealous boyfriend, whom she told me she wasn't seeing anymore, while she egged him on and then being forcefully escorted out of his restaurant isn't my idea of a wonderful date. The whole restaurant stopped and stared. I couldn't believe it when my hearing picked up the patrons and workers were betting on the outcome. Do you know how embarrassing that is. It's more like the type of trouble you get into, not me."

"Very funny ! Surely, you've been embarrassed in public before or been in a physical brawl in a public place. This can't have been the only time something like this has happened."

"I have, it's just that--oh! hell, I'm just not the one who causes the fight or is involved in it," he looks up at him amusingly and softly states, "I'm usually the one to break it up"

"Well there's a first time for everything. You'd better help me get this paper work filled out if we plan on being partner's in Major Crimes anytime soon. You fill out these and I'll take the--"

"Hey, Sandburg," Ryf interrupted laughingly with a exasperated looking Simon following him, "you've got a package marked Personal. Getting some wonderful things from your lady friend are ya. Come on you gotta show us man"

"And while your at it you can tell your girlfriends that Cascade PD is not your personal mail box. Have them sent to your home, not here," lectured their boss, Simon, "I've just come from a meeting with the Chief of Police and the Mayor. This concerns all city department personnel. We've always had this but now it's being enforced. All personal business has to be handled at home. If you are consistent with violations, that employee is subjected to fines up to 500$. And I don't think you want that, do you, Sandburg. After all, you are the official unpaid advisor to the department. I doubt you can afford to keep paying those kind of fines." He looked at Sandburg as if he had just won a major argument. <Maybe he has at that?>thought Blair, as he was handed the large, yellow envelope. 

Squeezing the thickness, Blair could feel the hard substance in it. Opening it, out fell two medallions. Made of gold and inlaid around the edges with silver, they were embossed with dragon heads. One of them had a dragon that seemed to be full of laughter and happiness. On the back of it was the letters in an unusual elegant script BS. Looking at the other medallion, he saw that it had a dragon that appeared mature and responsible, one that could be trusted immediately with one's life. On the back of it was the same script with the letters JE. Looking down he found a short note that said- Watchman and Guide Two lives, one heart To lead, follow and find Guided by fate with Two paths open before you One filled with darkness, the other of light To find the changelings within and without Then the bond of Dragons Will complete the circle of destiny.

Blair just stared at the note, <What is going on? Who knows about Jim and I>. From his desk, Jim picked up his guide's accelerated heartbeat as well as his unnerved expression and gave him a sharp look. Ryf and Simon glanced at the gift in astonishment as if they were wondering who on earth would send this type of present. Then Simon picked one of them up and after studying it said, "Well come on Sandburg. Don't keep us guessing who the note is from. From the looks of these medallions, they're solid gold. Whoever your girlfriend is, she must be loaded,"

"Simon, Ryf, I need to talk with Jim a minute. The note says its actually for both of us. See, the medallions have our initials on it." They leave, with Simon handing the medallion back and giving him a serious look as if he knows that the gift and accompanying note is more serious than he wanted them to know.

"Let me see the note," Jim states, giving no room for argument. Blair silently hands him the note. Reading quickly, he blurts, "What the--". "I know Jim. It's a surprise to me too. Who in the world would know about us!"

"It's not that farfetched that someone would find out about us. I mean it's happened to us before. Let me see the medallions." Blair silently hands him both. Jim looks at them and uses his senses to see if he can tell anything about them. "Chief, I'm not picking up any fingerprints. There's no perfume or identifying scent on them. But they are solid gold. That silver colored inlay feels like platinum." Looking up, he meets Blair's eyes and "Do you realize the fortune we have here?"

"They must be worth over $10,000" Blair exclaims, with his eyes lighting up with avarice at the idea of selling the medallions. <After all I am a poverty stricken student> "No you aren't doing what I think you're thinking of doing. We need to find out who in the hell knows about us. I will not have another blackmail attempt tried on us ever again." was Jim reply's to that mercenary look.

Giving him an expression of petulance, like a child, as if his most cherished dream was denied, Blair comments, "Well, there's no return address, so there's no way to track them that way. So, how are we gonna find out about the sender. I don't think these medallions were made here in Cascade. They look like original pieces and if that's so they were probably created by commission from a private maker. I doubt we could even find the creator because usually those type of masters only do it for hobby or by word of mouth. Sometimes only for friends. And there's also the other possibility of them being far older than we think they are. They do seem to give the appearance of great age. Or maybe that's just an impression I get from wishful thinking."

"I guess we'll have to wait for contact from the sender then. But I'm not going to blackmailed ever again. Even if my secret has to come out."

"You're serious about that, aren't you."

"Yes!" One word implied a wealth of meaning. Blair knew that he meant it with his entire being. One of the things that Blair loved about Jim was his sense of integrity. Very few people had as much honor as him. Thinking of that led his mind to other thoughts. Trying to suppress them hadn't worked before so why he should imagine that they would work now was crazy. (Oh God! Why now? Why the hell do I have to be in love with a man. A straight man at that. God, he's so beautiful sitting there. What do I do. I can't keep acting like everything is normal around him. Sooner or later, I'll slip and reveal too much.) he wailed within his mind, while acting as if there was nothing was wrong.

"I gotta go. There's a meeting of faculty at the U and I have to attend it, unfortunately. When I get home I'll do the paper work for the convention and then we'll talk about what to do about them. Why don't you go ahead and hand mine over. Since they were sent to us we might as well take advantage of wearing them. It's not often I get to wear an expensive piece of jewelry." Jim, with laughter in his face, silently hands Blair the medallion with his initials. "Chief you'll never change." Before placing it in his hands, though, he looked down at the laughing dragon. "You know, the expression on this dragon is just like you. Whoever had these made must know our personalities even if they don't know us. That dragon is laughing like it's a part of him. You do that too you know. One thing that can be counted on around you is being able to laugh."

"I know. Yours appears to represent the ideals of responsibility and honor. Those are personality traits that anyone would say you have," Blair remarked while placing the medallion around his neck. When he did, the light seemed to play around it. It seemed to glow brighter with an ethereal light. Becoming too brilliant, he looked away. Quickly, he looked down again and it just glowed with just the dull gloss of gold. (God, I must be so stressed with loving Jim, I'm seeing things.) "Bye Jim" hair flying around him, he bounced out of the precinct.

Jim sat there and just stared at the place he had just left.

( Blair is so beautiful. Like a statue of artistry come to life. I wonder if he knows how people react around him. Does he know that people come to love him after meeting and knowing him. Even me) he thinks depressingly.

( God, when is this love for him going to go away. I always fall out of love after awhile. I'm not capable of loving someone forever. So why the hell am I still in love with him after three years of living together. It seems that I would have learned to dislike his slovenly habits, not enjoy berating him all the time about the house rules. I wouldn't have fixed the door on his room and I wouldn't be letting him stay for free as well as loving him with all my heart if that were the case. I wouldn't be in love with a MAN. Dammit, I'm straight. I've always been attracted to women. So why am I suddenly not only physically attracted-hell, might as well call a spade a spade-in lust to, but in love with as well. Something is going to have to give. I can't keep acting as if we are only best friends, even if we are.)

Jim looks down at the medallion, and all of a sudden peace comes to him. He has this feeling that everything will come out right. Before he even realizes that he's doing it, he puts the medallion on. The next thing he knows, he forgets about the it and starts working on the reports on his desks. Anyone having seen what just happened would have the impression that a spell was placed upon him.

______________________________________

Walking in the door that night, Jim called out, "Hey Chief, Simon has a new case for us when we go in tomorrow. There's been some artifacts stolen and because they are supposed to be antiques and very valuable, he's assigned it to us."

Seeing Blair typing away on his laptop, he paused a minute and just enjoyed watching him. He wondered how someone so oblivious to his beauty could be so intuitive about things. 

Without looking up, Blair commented, "Hey Jim, I've almost got the paperwork filled out. Man, I didn't know so many forms were needed just to go to Dallas. I mean, there are even questions here that I wouldn't think would be necessary to even ask. Like do you smoke, and for how long. Do you need special facilities for handicaps and if so what types and for how often. Jim, we wouldn't even be going to this convention if we had physical disabilities. As a cop, you sure wouldn't have disabilities or you couldn't do your job. Why would they even be on the form."

"Actually Chief, that's not quite true. This convention is about law enforcement in general and there will be many civilians at this convention. There are civilians who work in our police department. Many of them have handicaps. And even cops can have some disabilities, such as diabetes, where insulin or medication could control it. And as for the smoking, I imagine that's to find out whether to book the hotel for smoking or non-smoking rooms."

"I still don't like all these questions."

"None of us do. That's why I kinda put off the paperwork. The last time I had to go to one of these, I just about blew the roof. If there's one thing about my job that I hate its that," nodding his head at the pile of papers laying beside the computer. Looking amused, Blair stated the obvious, "I can see what you mean." Getting up to get himself a cup of tea from the stove, he asked, "What kind of case did Simon say we have?"

"You know that's the funny thing. I don't think even he knows what's going on. Evidently, the Cascade Central Museum has reported the loss of some unusual pottery." He then picked up the file he'd brought home and pulled out the pictures. Blair picked one up and gasped, "They look like eggs"

"That was my first reaction too. They're supposed to be an ancient form of safe for some old culture which holds valuable items belonging to the owner. We're supposed to meet up with a Richard Drake tomorrow at the museum. I guess he's the expert on whatever these things are."

"Jim, I've studied just about every ancient culture known to mankind and I've never in my life seen anything like these things. They resemble eggs far to much to be coincidental. What would be the security reason for a device to hold valuables for it to be made in the shape of an egg. To me, that just makes it even more obvious to would be thieves."

"I never said it made sense. I just said he's considered to be the expert here. You can ask him all the questions you have to your hearts content tomorrow." Yawning, he said tiredly, "I'm sorry, but after the weird couple of days I've had, the loss of sleep is starting to catch up with me. I'm afraid I'll have to pass on dinner."

He started up the stairs to his bedroom in a weary daze. Crashing out on his bed, his last thought before sleep overcame him was <Those things look like eggs to me too>.

Too tired to remove any of his clothes, the medallion pulled out of his shirt and fell on top of his chest. Glowing with a soft incandescent light, it seemed to emit gentle, relaxing waves that indicated sleep. The glow increased until his whole body was encased with light. All of a sudden it winked out. Jim was more calm and relaxed in his sleep, as if he'd just entered a wonderful dream.

_______________________________________________________________

The panther ran through the forest with something chasing after him. Leaves hitting him, jumping over anything in his way, he continued until he reached the temple. Looking around he searched for something. Suddenly, a man stood there, dressed in ceremonial garments of the tribal shaman, with a mask of authority. The panther stared at the spirit and just stood before him, silently. 

Suddenly, the shaman states, "You have been brought before the temple of judgement and divine ordinance. From here comes all choices and fates that people must make and follow if they are to lead their destined life. Your life is at a crossroads. If you do not choose the correct path, then you will die."

He disappears quickly and instantaneously he stands before a precipice. He looks down and cannot see the bottom. Abruptly, the shaman appears next to him. 

"The decision is now. You are Guide. That holds certain responsibilities and requirements which you perform excellently, but the bond is not complete. That which is hidden from you, the many truths which rule your life, must be revealed or you will know no peace. And there are many hidden truths. Each truth requires a choice. But before you can make that choice, you must find the truth. On the path you follow, if you will search for what you are told to search, trust the advice of the stranger, and believe in what you know not to be true, then you will find unity."

"The first choice is now, the truth already known to you."

The shaman disappears as instantly as he first appeared, leaving the panther before the precipices edge. He looks down into the blackness and knows suddenly that he must decide. The first choice was before him. He plays it safe and his life would go on but his soul would die because of no completion. He also knew that his soul wasn't the only one who would wither from incompleteness. Decision time! He looks down into forever darkness and contemplates. Thinking it over, he knows there is no choice for him anymore.

He jumps!

All to quickly, he's flying. Moving fast through the air, with only his powerful wings to keep him in flight. Undulating within the winds, he's joyous of the freedom of movement. He twists his long head around and keeps his wings beating to an instinctive pattern, looking for his mate. Armored body hovers within the air, his magnificent dark reddish copper scales glean within the moonlight. His pale golden underside faces the darkness below. Feeling changed, it needs its mate. It needs completeness.

_____________________________________________________

Bursting up from his pillow, Blair wakes from the most realistic dream he'd ever had in his life. He'd always dreamed vividly, but even this dream was beyond normal. Still sleepy and drowsy, he could still feel the air pounding against his wings as he was held aloft in the boundless sky. He remembered the flight and the freedom that came with it. He remembered the choice and his decision. He knew, instinctively, the life he had to have if he was to find the happiness and contentment he needed within his life.

Getting up from the bed, he heads to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Reaching up to get the mug, he wonders about his dream.

<God, please tell me what to do. I can't keep this up. Something has to give."

After making his herbal tea, he enters the living room. After relaxing for awhile, finishing his drink, he heads back to bed, passing the base of the stairs on his way. Hesitating, he looked up at the loft bedroom and knew that a decision, the first of many revealed from his dream, had to be made. 

"Oh, man! What the hell am I doing?"

He stood frozen at the front of the steps.

( The shaman spirit said I had to chose and that the first truth was one already known to me. He said that the choice had to be made now or I would lose everything.)

While thinking about how the spirit was referring to his heart, he casually ran fingers through his tangled hair. 

(What am I going to do? There's so much Jim doesn't know about me. I've never even had the courage to reveal my deepest secrets. Even if I don't reveal my heart to him, I'm still faced with holding in the secret that is the foundation of my life. How do I tell him or better yet, what do I tell him. Just because I'm different from other men (not referring to homosexuality) doesn't change the fact that I'm primarily male.)

He had been keeping his secret so long that it was second nature. The only ones who even knew were Naomi and the people he was adopted from. 

(I've never even told Jim I'm adopted.)

By that point, he was so frustrated, he didn't know what to do, let alone had the courage to make a choice. Finally, leaving the steps, he went out onto the balcony. Leaning over the rail, he looked at the gorgeous night sky and city scene. Contemplating about the pro's and con's.

(Pro-I can finally tell him about myself. Con-But I could lose him out of my life for good. Pro-I don't have to worry about accidently revealing my secret. Con-He probably doesn't feel that way and that would totally destroy me. Pro-He would most likely understand about being different and doing everything you can to keep a secret. His Sentinel senses are as strange as my secret. The problem is that there has been no one I've wanted except him for----The Hell With This!)

Having made his decision, having no option really, he said a small prayer and hoped the spirit had indicated the truth and that it was not just wishful thinking. He hoped their Sentinel/Guide bond was as strong as legend said it was. Going up the stairs, he paused at the top. 

Looking at Jim laying on top of the bed, fully clothed and sound asleep, he thought (God, look at him. He is the most beautiful person on the face of this earth. He's had such a rough couple of days, with all the embarrassing things happening (falling into a pile of manure was just one of them), its no wonder he's worn out. Its just my luck to have to make this choice under these conditions He could be willing but so exhausted that he can't do anything.) 

Quietly slipping off his clothes leaving his medallion on, he leaned over Jim. Starting with his face he kissed every inch of his face from his proud sloping forehead, around his flushed cheeks, and then lastly his mouth. Gently, hardly touching him at all, he kissed him. Seductively teasing, the delicate lip- nips became a passionate lip-lock.

Gradually awakening from his sleep, Jim is absolutely stunned. (Please don't let this be a dream). He answered the kiss from Blair with passion strong with its ferocity. They kissed with everything in them. Grasping hold of his arms, Jim pulled Blair down to his bed. Breaking away from Jim's lips, Blair moved down his body, kissing and sucking the salty skin until he reached for the long beautiful throat. 

Suddenly, with all choices made, Blair rips the shirt open. Back to kissing, Jim was trying to help as Blair was tugging his shirt off, and pulling at the openings of his pants, his erection bulging for all to see. So lost to sanity, somehow, his shirt and pants were completely removed, his shoes and socks thrown on the floor. Nothing left except the medallion, which was overlooked as if it wasn't there. Nude, Blair gulped and stared. He couldn't believe that he was facing his deepest desires for so long he couldn't remember when they'd even started. In return, Jim stared at his most avid, cherished dream. 

Looking Blair over, he stared at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life. Rising from his groin was a staff as strong and firm as a pole entered in the ground to hold up the tent. Seeing the same desires he had, Blair silently took Jim's hand and placed it upon his cock. Gently, as if afraid to move, Jim moved his hand up and down Blair's cock. The friction from the action he'd been waiting for all his life it seemed was almost enough to make him come right then. 

Having a moment to wonder how he had waited for so long, Blair was held firmly down in bed as Jim leaned over him, constantly staring at his exquisite deep baby blue eyes. Lost in the scent of arousal and the unique scent which was only Blair's, he tasted the head of the cock that he held. Precum leaking from it, he placed his fingers against the opening, feeling the proof of his manhood. Reaching down, he took the shaft into his mouth, firmly sucking for all he was worth. Seeking the eruption of desires from his beloved, he sped up his movements.

"Jim, please--I ah--I can't think when you're doing that. I want (gulp) to come (gasp) with you." Seeing the same thing that he knew was in his mind, Jim looked at Blair, knowing that fate was what had brought them together and that they would never be separated. Reaching up, his mouth captured Blair's and passion was suddenly an all consuming force. Tasting, feeling, sensing everything about his lover's body, Jim immersed himself into his guide. Breaking off the kiss, he followed with soft, sucking kisses all down his body. Coming to his nipples, he sucked upon Blair's hardened stub. "Aagh! (Gasp!) Jim! Please! I need-" "You need this, don't you?" Asked Jim hoarsely as he caught the nipple between his mouth, sucking it for all he was worth.

Feeling the explosion readying to come, Jim halted. Taking up where he left off, he continued down Blair's body. Reaching his belly button, he formed a vacuum with his mouth and sucked the air out of it. Bolting upright suddenly, Blair exclaimed, "JIMMMMM. Oh, God! I need you! NOW!"

Sensing the hardened erection pushing him in the chest, Jim, continued on until he reached his cock. Needing to take it into himself and taste what he'd always craved for, he captured the tip in his mouth, precum leaking out tantalizing his taste buds with the feast to come. Swallowing a little at time and releasing, he kept at it until suddenly he was taking it all down his throat. Faster and faster, he worked it until suddenly Blair cried out, "JIM!" and came in thick, copious spurts in his mouth, tasting the rich, bitter fluid that was the central part of Blair, he entered a realm of dark and light.

Suddenly, he awakened from an intense wonderful zone, hearing a concerned voice calling to him. Looking up into his guides face, Jim was aware of that hardness that was a part of him and hadn't been taken care of. Seeking the answer within his eyes, Jim silently asked a question. Blair smiled and pulled him up suddenly. Laid down flat on the bed on top of the man he loved with his entire being, Blair sought his lips again, tasting himself within the mouth of delights. Passion again exploded between them as Jim felt the hardness awakening again. Kissing, touching, tasting, hearing the passionate cries each sounded, seeing the body in all of it's glory, it was enough to cause Jim to finally say, "Blair, I need to be within you! Please!" 

Looking at his beloved, he answered the only answer he had, "Yes, Jim, Yes" As Jim was about to position Blair for preparation and penetration, Blair spoke suddenly with extreme seriousness within his voice. 

"Jim, there's no need to prepare me. I've been meaning to tell you, it's just I've never found a way to come out with it. Now, the only thing that I can do is show you instead of tell you." Then, finished with his brief speech, he again pulled Jim down to lay upon him. Locking his lips upon Jim, Blair stimulated his lover's senses all at once. Too lost in himself to realize much of anything now, Jim only became aware that something was different when Blair parted his legs and positioned himself exactly as a woman would. Feeling the hardness of Blair between them, he quickly found himself pushing into a wet, slippery entrance. Pushing into the passage slowly, he reached a barrier. Finally realizing where he was at, what he was doing, and the impossibility of it all, Jim stopped and looked into his guides eyes. 

Knowing what he was going to ask, Blair cried out, "Don't ask me this now. Just, please, don't stop." Seeing the future answers within, he quickly pushed into Blair. Gasping with the suddenness of entry, Blair was all of a sudden pushing up into Jim, forcing him in deeper, and was stopped suddenly, some barrier preventing full penetration. Trying to hold on to control, Jim gazed deep into Blair's eyes and silently asked a question. Seeing the answer reflected to him, he gathered himself and thrust swiftly, breaking the barrier that was there. Gasping with the sudden pain, Blair found Jim halting after he was in inside. 

"Don't stop! Please Jim. Please don't stop!" Knowing that his lover was no longer in any pain he started up again. Feeling the hardness of Blair crushed between them and his cock buried in the impossible, Jim started slow and increased the pace until they were both so consumed with reaching a goal that they didn't know they'd reached it until they exploded so violently, Blair pushing up into Jim so strongly, he almost dislodged him. Semen exploding from his cock covered his stomach. Jim released spurt after spurt of seed within Blair.

"Oh man! I never knew it could be like that!"

The words penetrating his mind, Jim became aware of the whole situation. Coming out of the trance his arousal had put him under, he had to ask Blair.

"What is going on?" His confusion making him a little angry.

"Do you regret this then, Jim?" Blair looked on and knew that if Jim did regret this then his life was over. He had no life without Jim. He couldn't survive without his beloved.

"No, but I still would like an answer to my question. What or better yet, how did we make love?"

"I don't know how to answer it."

"With the truth, Chief. I need the truth"

Blair suddenly couldn't face Jim and got up from the bed, and started pacing the room. Trying to have patience, Jim waited for the answer to many of the questions that he didn't even know that he wanted to ask. Knew that they were impossible things that he might not even believe in. 

Blair turned around and faced Jim, tears running down his face. Looking into eyes that held a wealth of love, he found to courage to tell Jim some things that he had never told anyone in his life. Walking over to the bed, Blair sat down, picked up Jim's hand and placed it upon his groin.

"Jim, I need you to do something for me. Reach under my penis and explore that area." Looking at Blair, and knowing that the answers he needed were about to be presented to him, he reached under Blair's penis, exclaiming, "I don't believe this. I just do not believe this is happening."

"I know that! Okay! I need you to do this. I can't tell you the truth otherwise."

Looking at Blair, Jim knew from whatever he had to say that this was part of it. Reaching down, his hand sliding from the erection to the large sacks and balls underneath, he continued to move down. Blair's breaths were coming in short gasps and was causing him to become aroused again. Ignoring his heart's arousal, he continued his exploration. Suddenly, he came across an indention. Intending to slide over it, as he move his fingers along it, they slid into something suddenly. Looking up at Blair, who was gasping with anticipation all of a sudden, his fingers continued to explore what turned out to be a channel. 

"This is what I think it is, isn't it"

"Yes Jim it's a vagina."

"What!"

"I'm what is referred to in medical texts as hermaphroditic. Not only do I have all of the requisite male reproductive organs, but I have the female reproductive organs as well."

"I don't understand"

"Your not supposed to, Jim. We are rare enough in the world today for it to not be a common situation. Usually, if a child is born hermaphroditic, it just means that a female is born with external male organs or a male borne with external female organs. Surgery is usually performed on the child to change it to one or the other, most often the sex that the child is internally. I happen to be one of the even rarer few who was born with both reproductive organs internally. Naomi, when she found me and adopted me, refused to allow them to mess with my body. She said I was born this way so there was a reason behind it. When I reached puberty, I luckily didn't have the worry that other females had concerning periods. Somehow my body retains it's uterine protective sheath and constantly renews it. I could get pregnant anytime as opposed to only when I'm ovulating. Eggs constantly cycle through and are discharged without causing a period. When I was growing up, mom refused to just limit me to a masculine identity. That was why she gave me a name which could be either female or male. She let me choose the identity that I was most comfortable with and since I was male in all but a vagina, which none would most likely never find out unless I revealed it, I chose a masculine identity. I was more attracted to females and I also found out that I wouldn't have breasts. The doctors speculated that they would most likely only develop if I was to get pregnant." 

Looking so furious with an intense desire to throttle his new lover, Jim said, "How the hell could I not know about this. If I could tell the difference between male and females on others, surely, there's no way you could have kept this a secret from me."

"But that's just it Jim. I do carry more male hormones and properties than I do female. I don't even carry a reproductive system like human females do. Besides, when we met you didn't even control your senses. Later when you normally might have noticed the difference, my scent imprinted on your sense of smell. Then my smell became normal, something you would ignore or take for granted."

"That still leaves out why the hell you didn't tell me. I thought we were best friends. After all, you knew about my deepest secret. Why wouldn't I be able to understand yours as well."

"I was scared."

"Why, Blair"

"Because I love you. I couldn't risk anything that might cause me to lose you in anyway."

Looking at his beloved, staring into the face of his dreams, Jim realized that it didn't even matter about anything anymore. He had all he needed right here in front of him. Suddenly, he pulled Blair into his arms, in a secure, safe, emotional hug that provided a permanence that he knew he'd need for the rest of his life. Laying down, with his beloved, sleep was starting to again affect him. Getting themselves comfortable in bed, with both of them ready to fall into slumber, Jim mumbled, "Good nite Blair. We're going to have a long talk in the morning." Almost asleep, they were about to nod off, when,

*****

"OH SHITTTT!" Jim burst straight up from bed, so startling Blair that worry that something was seriously wrong first thing in his mind. "What's wrong, Jim. Is something the matter with your senses."

Giving Blair the dirtiest look anyone could ever imagine on the face of the earth, Jim laboriously questioned him, "PREGNANT!!! Are you telling me that you can get PREGNANT?"

"Uh, Jim! Calm down, now. There's no need to get into a emotional state."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just state that you could get pregnant anytime, as opposed to only when ovulation occurs."

"Jim, you don't have to worry about anything."

"You're trying to obfuscate now Blair. Quit dodging the question. Can you get pregnant."

"Yes, Jim, but I promise you that you won't ever have to be responsible if I do. After all, I'm the one that-"

"Hold it right there Blair. Not another word out of your mouth. It doesn't matter if getting you pregnant was the last thing I would ever imagine could happen to you, I'll still be the father of your child if pregnancy does occur. Under no circumstances would I deny any child of mine. If you can even think that of me then you don't have the first clue about who I am."

"I'm sorry Jim, it's just that I-well I-Oh Hell! I've loved and wanted you for so long that I never even thought about all the possibilities that could happen to me. Birth control doesn't even work for me because I have a different internal system. I've never made love as a female and never really been attracted to males, so why would I even think about it. I had to fall in love with you before I'd even consider giving a person knowledge of the most intimate fact of my being. You're the first to ever enter me period."

"Blair, look at me." Taking hold of his chin, he turned his face so that they were staring at each others bottomless blue eyes. "What if you do get pregnant?"

"I-ah, don't know. I just know that I want you. I've always wanted children. I just never imagined that I would be the one to bear them. As for getting pregnant, all I can say is that I want to stay with you for the rest of my life and if children are a part of that life then I'll accept it as the blessing that it would be if you'll be there to help me raise them."

"Oh God, you don't even have to ask or wonder, love. I'm yours for the rest of our lives." So saying, he captured his mouth and with passion entered into the commitment of his life. Coming up for air, he lovingly caressed his heart and said, "Come on, we need our sleep if we're to talk about the rest of our lives tomorrow. Also, we have that corny case to see to. Let's deal with it all tomorrow. What say you, beloved?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you for the rest of my life." And saying that they laid down in each other's arms and quickly fell asleep.

Finis (For Now)


End file.
